Adiós memoria
by ashxserena ever
Summary: Ash y Serena son una feliz pareja pero un malentendido ocurre y se separan Serena tiene un accidente y Ash se siente culpable sera capaz de recuperar a Serena (amourshipping).
1. Adiós memoria

Todo empieza cuando ash es el nuevo campeon de la liga de kalos y tambien es el novio de hace un par de semanas de serena y ya viajaban los dos solos.

Ash: despierta amor tenemos que irnos a kanto.

Serena: mmm de acuerdo kalm ya voy.-medio dormida.

Ash triste: serena quien es kalm.

Serena: kalm amor, vuelve a la cama solo te necesito ati.-todavia dormida.

Ash se entristecio hizo una nota y la dejo ahi, y se fue el solo hacia el aeropuerto.

Minutos mas tarde desperto serena y se preocupo de no encontrar a ash, despues de todo siempre habia sido su sueñovolver a encontrarse con ash y por fin lo habia hecho asi que lo viene no le va a gustar nada encntro la nota que decia.

_"querida serena veo que tu amas a otra persona_

_y yo no quiero estorbar en tu sueño asi que te _

_deseo lo mejor para que estas con es kalm yo _

_volvere a mi hogar en pueblo paleta por favor_

_no me causes mas daño t no me sigas por favor_

_por favor no te olvides facilmente de mi y _

_recuerda:"_

_"NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL"_

Serea termino de leer la nota con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

Ash yo te amo solo a ti-pensaba serena con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

Asi que se vistio y salio corriendo hacia el aerpuerto.

Mientras ash se encontraba muy trite pero no lo demostraba ni un poco solo se quedo ahi con una mirada seria hasta que llego la hora de irse.

Serena iba llegando al aeropuerto y corrio hacia donde comprabas los boletos.

Se puso mas triste que antes se entero de que el vuelo habia salido hacia unos 3 minutos.

"si tan solo hubiera despertado antes""si no hubiera dicho esa tonteria""si hubiera sido mas rapida"eran las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de serena y tristemente se fue hacia su casa y pensando lo que podia hacer.

Grace: hijita por que lloras.

Serena: ash me abandono.

Grace: pero cuentame que paso.

Serena: el y yo dormiamos en la casa de campaña "snif snif" y el intento despertar y yo le dije "mmm de acuerdo kalm ya voy " y..y luego "kalm amor, vuelve a la cama solo te necesito ati." snif snif " pero yo es..estaba muy dormida y no sabia lo que hacia.

Grace: y se lo dijiste?

Serena: no, po..por que ya se habia ido y..y no me dio la oportunidad y me dijo que no lo siguiera.

Grace: pero hijita, si en verdad lo amas dicelo y si el te ama lo entendera.

Serena: eso hare mama.

Y serena salio corriendo pero tropezo en las escaleras y se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsiente.

3 dias despues.

Grace: por fin despiertas hijita.

Serena: hola mama donde estamos.

Y grace le explico todo a serena.

Serena: esta bien mama pero... quienes son kalm y ash.

Grace: que no lo recuerdas.

Serena: no

entonces entro el doctor.

Doctor: su hija tiene perdida de memoria.

Grace: y ya no va a recuperarla?

Doctor: puede qie cosas importantes de su niñez pueden hacerla recuperarla.

Grace: oh ya veo.

Por semanas intento contactar con ash pero no lo lograba y nisiquiera los pokemons de serena ni shauna lo lograron asi que probo con kalm.

Kalm: hola, serena.

Serena quien entrenaba con sus pokmon: mmm quien eres tu?

Kalm: soy kalm no me recuerdas tu y yo fuimos buenos amigos y tu mama me llamo para ayudarte.

Serena: oh lo siento.

Kalm: esta bien estare viniendo a verte hasta que te mejores.

Serena(sonrojada): oh gracias.

Fue cuestion de meses para que estos dos se hicieran novios.

2 años despues.

La relacion de serena y kalm se hacia cada dia mas debil serena se sentia muy vacia de no poder recordar nada y que kalm no la estaba ayudando como lo prometio.

Grace se encontraba viendo las noticias de pronto serena bajo las escaleras, y comenxo un reportaje especial.

_Nos encontramos con el nuevo campeon mundial ¿quieres decirnos unas palabras?._

Entonces grace la iba a apagar pero.

Serena: que acaso no es ese ash.

Grace: lo recuerdas?

Serena: si que no fue el que se lanzo por un pikachu desde la torre luminalia.

Grace: asi es hijita que mas recuerdas.

Serena: solo que yo estoy enamorada de el.

De pronto kalm las interrumpe.

Kalm: asi que sientes algo por el que te abandono y no por mi que durante años eh setado contigo.

Serena enojada: asi es pero el en 1 minuto me hizo recordar mas que lo que tu hiciste en 2 años.

Kalm: osea que ya no quieres nada conmigo.

Serena: fuiste muy lindo en ayudarme, pero ya no recuerdo lo que me gusto alguna ves de ti.

Kalm: bueno si es eso lo que piensas me voy.

Serena: adios kalm.

Y serena continuo viendo el reportaje.

_Tambien a todos mis amigos y en especial a una persona que durante kalos me acompaño y me apoyo hasta el final y me hiso recordar que no debes de rendirte hasta el final y aunque no este mas conmigo quiero que sepa si esta viendo esto es que ire un tiempo a su pueblo natal y que pasare a visitarla._

Serena puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mas un leve sonrojo.

Serena grito muy emocionada: ¡ASH viene!tengo que ir a comprar mucha ropa.-despues salio corriendo.

Grace: por favor que sea eecierto no puedo seguir viendola asi.

Unas semanas despues.

Grace se encontraba cocinando y de pronto *ding-dong* grace abre la puerto y se sorprende.

Ash: hola señora.

Grace: hola ash, vienes a ver a serena?

Ash: no, realmente vine a visitar a bonnie y con todo eso de ser campeon del mundo las cosas no van muy bien siempre me esta buscando la prensa y pues estoy buscando un lugar tranquilo para quedarme y pense que me podria ayudar a encontrar una casa.

Grace: crei que venias a ver a serena ella estaba muy emocionada por verte fue a comprar cantidad de ropa.

ash(serio): pues yo crei que estaria muy feliz con kalm.

Grace: ay algo que debo contarte, pasa.

Grace se le conto todo lo que habia pasado todo lo de kalm hsata cuando lo vio por la television.

Ash(triste): no puedo creerlo fui un tonto todos estos años, pu..puedo hablar con ella.

Grace: claro que si y no te preocupes te ayudare con tu casa.

Ash: gracias señora y por cierto, si vine a ver a su hija pero estaba nervioso.

Grace: me alegre sube las escaleras y la primera puerta a la derecha es de serena.

Ash: gracias señora.

*toc-toc*

serena: pasa mama.

Ash: ammm hola serena.

Serena sorprendida le dio un abrazo: ASSSHHH.

Rapidamente se alejo sonrojada.

Ash:


	2. primeros recuerdos

**Bueno en mi anterior capitulo olvide mencionar que es mi primer fic asi que si no quedan conformes por favor haganmelo saber en un review y apoyen la historia.**

**(por cierto la tecla de acentos no sirve)**

_**"aqui son recuerdos de serena"**_

_El primer recuerdo._

Ash: como has estado serena?-un poco timido.

Serena: muy bien ash, bueno fuera de no recordar nada.-intentando reprocharselo a ash.

Ash comenzo a sentirse muy culpable.

Ash: sabes serena, todo esto fue mi culpa yo no se como decirte esto,.. pero en verdad me siento muy mal y quisiera recompensartelo.

Serena: aaa.. si y como piensas hacerlo.

Ash: se me acaba de ocurrir un gran plan.

Serena: y cual es ?-con una mirada curiosa.

Ash: pues eh tenido una gran idea... mmm... pero solo si tu quieres, buenomi idea fue que hicieramos un viaje juntos por los lugares en los que tu y yo pasamos momentos importantes juntos.-dijo ash mientras e razcaba la cabeza y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo.

Serena: acaso tu y yo pasamos muchos momentos importantes?

Ash: que? Acaso tampoco recuerdas que tu y yo heramos novios.-lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad pero serena se lo tomo muy diferente.

Su cara se habia puesto roja pero en segundos la cambio por una muy trite.

Serena apunto del llanto: he..heramos que..que nos paso.

Ash: tranquila serena no fue nada, fue un error mio asi que por eso volvi.

Serena: entonces volveremos a ser novios?-dijo serena intentando contener su emocion.

Ash: no podria hacerlo serena quiero que primero recuperes tu memoria para que asi recuerdes lo que paso.

Serena: mmm... esta bien.-haciendo pucheros.

Vaya serena ahora se comporta de una manera muy infantil, pero por que sera.-se preguntaba asi mismo ash.

Serena: bueno bajemos para preguntarle a mama, seguro que estara de acuerdo.

Ash: me parece bien y tambien podriamos comer algo.-dijo un poco apenado.

Serena: hay cosas que nuncan cambian jijiji.

Ya habian hablado de todo con la mama de serena y ella se encontraba muy emocionada por todo lo que le habia dicho y la habia parecido una muy ingeniosa idea.

Y despues de eso comieron algo y se fueron a dormir, cada uno a su cama aunqur serena le insistio a ash que queria dormir con el, ash no acepto y se fue a dormir al sillon.

Al dia siguiente salieron de la casa de serena camino a la ciudad de novarte, y llegaron a su primer destino.

Serena: oye ash que hacemos aqui.

Ash: veras que aqui fue donde tu me encontraste despues de muchos años .

Serena: comienzo a recordar...

_**"yo: emm... me recuerdas?.**_

_**Ash:eh...**_

_**yo: nos conocimos en el campamento del pueblo paleta.**_

_**Ash: campamento?**_

_**Yo: si si el campamento del profesor oak.**_

_**Ash: yo estuve ahi.**_

_**Yo: recuerdas.**_

_**Ash:si, claro yo estuve ahi.**_

_**Yo: bueno sabes yo estuve alli.**_

_**Ash:eh? Yo no recuerdo eso.-intentando recordar.**_

_**Serena: en serio?**_

_**Ash: desculpame.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Alexa: ash esta muy animada podria ser gracias a ti.**_

_**Serena: ah!.-sonrojada. **_

Ash: y eso es todo lo que recuerdas.

Serena: si asi es.

ash: seguro no recuerdas nada mas.

serena: solo que no me recordaste.-indignada.

Ash: vamos serena ya habiamos discutido esto.

Serena: asi es pero como no lo recuerdo, vamos a volver a discutirlo.

Ash: que quieres que discutamos.

Serena: como es posible que to que yo que perdi la memoria no te haya olvidado, pero tu con tu

memoria bien me olvidaste.

Ash: vamos sere te recorde poco despues.

serena sonrojada: sere? asi, me decias cuando heramos novios verdad?

Ash: asi es... pero solo recuerdas eso.

serena: tambien recuerdo que me gusta que me digas asi.

Ash: si yo tambien lo recuerdo.

serena: espera...

_**"Ash: vamos sere, te estas tardando mucho.**_

_**Serena: yo voy ashy aun tenemos mucho tiempo.**_

_**Ash: esta bien sere.**_

_**Serena: tranquilo ashy, va a valer la pena me voy a ver hermosa para ti.**_

_**Ash: tu siempre seras super hermosa para mi.**_

_**Serena: te amo ashy.**_

_**Ash: yo mas sere."**_

Serena se puso a llorar.

Ash: pero que te pasa serena.

Serena: tenemos tan snif-snif-snif tantos recuerdos hermosas snif-snif que yo no puedo recordar.-no aguanto mas y se desplomo en llanto.

Ash: tranquila serena para eso es que regrese, para que juntos hagamos nuevos recuerdos.

Serena se abalanso sobre ash y lo abrozo sin soltarlo nadie la habia hecho pasar de estar tan triste a estar tan feliz en tan pocas palabras.

Serena: ash por eso es que te amo.

Ash no hablo solo seguia escuchando a serena recordando lo que habia pasado con ella, todo habia sido hermoso el tambien estuvo a punto de llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte frente a serena.

Ash la abrazo mas fuerte y le dijo.

Ash: yo tambien te amo.

Cuando de pronto comenzo a llover los dos se fueron al centro pokemon y pidieron una habitacion con dos cuartos.

Y empezo una tormente electrica y caian rayos y truenos por todas partes, con cada relampago serena soltaba un pequeño grito.

Serena: ash mmm... podrias quedarte conmimgo por favor ?

Al principio ash penso que seria otra artimaña de serena para dormir junto a el, pero el logro ver la cara de miedo de serena y accedio.

Los dos se pusieron la pijama y se acostaron durante toda la noche duro la tormenta.

Ash se desperto y vio que serena dormia tranquilamente en una su brazo y no quiso des pertarla y volvio a dormir.


	3. recuerdos que lastiman

RECUERDOS QUE LASTIMAN.

Un rato mas tarde serena despierta y observa que ash esta despierto pero sin moverse ella no podía articular ninguna palabra por que tenia miedo de que ash hubiera pensado que ella lo hacia solo para dormir con el.

Soltó accidentalmente un gran suspiro provoco que ash volteara hacia ella.

Ash: buenos días serena, como dormiste?

Serena se quedo callada pensando " como pude olvidar que ash era tan bueno" y le provoco una gran felicidad que su amado confiaba en ella.

Serena: bien, Ash muchas gracias.

Ash: bueno ahora que despertaste iré a comprar algo para que los dos pudiéramos desayunar, ahora vuelvo.

Serena: esta bien, ash quieres que te acompañe.

Ash: no Sere, perdón serena creo que es mejor que descanses ya que un par de horas saldremos a nuestra proxima parada.

Serena estaba algo triste: sabes no me molesta que me digas así.

Ash: esta bien, Sere ahora regreso.

Serena sonrió mientras ash salia por la puerta.

_**" Ash: eres la mejor cocinera del mundo estas galletas estan deliciosas.**_

_**Serena sonrojada: en verdad lo crees?**_

_**Ash: claro que si nunca había probado algo tan delicioso"**_

"ahora lo recuerdo a el le encantan mis galletas, tal vez pueda ayudar a que se vuelva a enamorar de mí"-pensaba serena.

Y rápidamente salio de la cama y fue a prepara unas galletas.

30 minutos mas tarde.

Ash regresaba a la habitación.

Mientras que Serena había terminado las galletas.

Serena se dispuso a poner la mesa y a vestirse en lo que Ash llegaba.

Ash: ya llegue y traje algo delicioso.-decía un ash muy animado.

Serena: que bien, muero de hambre.

Ash: serena, acaso cocinaste algo.-ash nunca olvidaria ese aroma nunca.

Serena sorprendida : que, como lo sabes.

Ash: ese aroma nunca lo olvidare.

Serena comenzó a recordar algo.

_**"serena: vaya amor esta navidad sera increíble.**_

_**Ash: ya lo se mi cielo, solo por que estaré junto a ti.**_

_**Serena: exacto.- y le dio un beso a su novio.**_

_**Ash: bueno amor vamos a recoger a bonnie y a clemont.**_

_**Serena: lo siento amor, pero voy a cocinar unas galletas.**_

_**Ash: si las preparas tu, estoy seguro de que seran las mejore.-y le regalo otro beso mientras se iba.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ash: ya estamos aqui am...-se quedo embobado con el delicioso aroma.**_

_**Y vio que serena no se encontraba ahi y que bonnie y clemont se habian ido a buscarlo.**_

_**Ash decidio comer una, pero eran tan deliciosas que termino comiendose todas.**_

_**Cuando de pronto serena lo sorprende por la espalda.**_

_**Serena: ¡AJA! Te vi Ash...-fue interrumpida por un largo beso de ash.**_

_**Ash: mmm, amor son las mejores galletas del mundo.**_

_**Serena: muchas gracias pero aun asi ya te las comiste y nadie mas la probo.**_

_**Ash: jejeje, lo siento.-dijo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza."**_

Serena: eso...eso fue en los ultimos dias juntos, verdad?

Ash: ahh... si, serena fue una semana antes.

Serena: oh bueno, vamos a comer.-fingiendo felicidad.

Ash noto que serena no estaba bien pero no se imaginaba en algo que la hiciera sentirse mejor.

Terminaron la comida y se dirijieron hacia su siguiente destino ciudad tempera, todo el camino habia sido en silencio incomodo hasta que serena, reconocio a alguien cerca de la ciudad.

Serena: ¡Kalm!

Kalm: a hola serena, que haces por aquí.-con una voz depreesiba.

Serena: pues vengo con ash, estamos en un viaje importante.

Ash: hola kalm es un gusto conocerte.-le dijo muy serio.

Kalm comenzo sentirse bastante enojado, hasta que llego al punto que comenzo a empujar, pero ash parecia mucho mas fuerte que el asi que de un empujon lo separo rapidamente mientras serena que estaba muy preocupada pudo volver a respirar.

Ash: Que demonios te pasa?

Kalm: tu arruinaste todo, ahora serena no recuerda lo que pasamos juntos, y aun te atreves a aprovechar su accidente para arreglar tus errores eres un...-fue interrumpido.

Serena: yo accedí yo se toda la historia y ash fue a mi casa para yudarme a recuperar mi memoria.

Kalm: pero por que sigues con el despues de lo que te hizo sufrir.

Serena: por... por..., uff por que yo aun lo amo.- dijo apenada con un sonrojo.

Kalm se puso bastante triste: entonces tengamos una batalla pokemon, asi vere que tienes tu y yo no.

Ash: de acuerdo.

Serena: kalm, ash es compeon del mundo.

Al principio kalm se sorprendio por esto pero luego dijo.

Kalm: no importa yo lo vencere.

Ash: de acuerdo sera una batalla 2 vs 2, serena ven por favor.

Serena obedecio y escucho lo que le tenia que decir ash despues asintio con la cabeza y se dirigio hacia el centro pokemon.

Ash: bueno sal, gerninja.

Kalm: bueno es tu turno heliolisk.

Ash: bueno comenzemos ataquame.

Kalm: ahora usa rayo.

Unas brillantes luces se dirigian hacia gerninja el cual lucia muy tranquiilo.

Ash: esquivalo y despues usa shurikens de agua.

Kalm nisiquiera pudo verlo solo vio que heliolisk retrocedio unos metros y esto lo dejo muy sorprendido.

Kalm: usa cola dragon.

La cola de heliolisk comenzo a brillar.

Mientras tanto con serena.

Oak: vamos, pikachu solo entra solo serena unos segundos.

Pero el roedor amarillos lo negaba con la cabeza, hasta que a serena se acordo de otra cosa.

Serena: espere un segundo profesor oak.

Serena volvio rapida mente con una botella de ketchup.

Serena: que lastima yo tengo esta botella de ketchup pero no tengo con quien compartirla.-dijo intentando convencer a pikachu pero este seguia negando- bueno ahora que recuerdo.

Saco una pokebola y salio una pikachu y que comenzo beber de la botella, esto funciono ya que pikachu rapidamente puso la pokebola en el teletransportador y entre a ella.

Mientras en la batalla.

Ash: bien hecho gerninja lo venciste muy rapido.

Kalm: regresa heliolisk.

De pronto serena aparece junto con pikachu que se emociono mucho por ver a ash, asi que se saludaron y decidieron iniciar con el combate.

Kalm: bueno entonces yo usare a diggersby.

Serena: ash cuidado recuerda que el tipo tierra es inmune al tipo tierra.

Aunque ash ya lo sabia le agradaba pensar que a serena se preocupa por el.

Ash: gracias Sere, ahora pikachu usa ataque rápido.

Pikachu salio con una gran velocidad que kalm no pudo reaccionar y su pokemon fue golpeado muy fuerte y salio volando unos metros.

Serena volteo a ver a ash y vio una cara de determinación junto a la pikachu y estos parecían estar conectados ya que tenían la misma cara, esto hizo que serena comenzara a recordar algo.

_**"Referí: salamance ya no puede continuar, pikachu es el ganador y eso convierte a ash en el campeón de la liga kalos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**reportera: y díganos señor keptchum que piensa hacer ahora que ha ganado la liga de kalos.**_

_**Ash: pues yo seguiré mi camino para ser el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo- y aquí es donde ash y pikcachu pusieron la misma cara.**_

Valla ahora recuerdo como era ash, pero aun no logro recordar quien era yo.-pensaba serena.

Ash: bueno tus pokemon han sido debilitados, así que yo soy el ganador.

Kalm: sin decir nada se retiro del lugar, aparentemente muy triste.

* * *

**Disculpen si este capitulo no fue como los demás pero tengo que guardar lo mejor para el siguiente capitulo, pero si no les gustn asi haganmelo saber y tratare de ponerle la misma emoción a todos los capítulos.**

**Gracias,**


	4. lazos que nunca se rompen

**Lazos irrompibles.**

Ash y serena continuaron su camino hacia la ciudad tempera, mientras alguien solo pensaba en todo lo que odiaba a ash keptchum, y se le ocurrió una idea para separar lo que parecía una feliz pareja que se volvía a enamorar otra ves y el debía de evitarlo, así que decidió seguirlos por el camino.

Mientras con ash y serena.

Ambos se reían a carcajadas por las historias que se iban contando en el camino a serena le encantaba que los dos se llevaban muy bien, mientras que ash se volvia a enamorar cada ves mas de serena.

Serena: oye ash cuanto tiempo tiempo duramos siendo novios?

Ash: estuvimos a una semana de cumplir dos meses.

Serena: y todo ese tiempo me amaste.

Ash: mmmmm... déjame recordar, no serena, nunca te eh dejado de amar.

Serena: ash...-le provoco un gran sonrojo.

Demonios debo hacer algo el la sigue enamorando mas-pensaba kalm.

Se le ocurrió una gran idea y fue hacia unos arboles cercanos.

Ash: serena escuchas eso?

Serena: es como un zumbido.

De pronto una gran cantidad de beedrills salio de entre los arboles y se fue hacia ash y serena.

Ash tomo la mano de serena y salieron corriendo.

Serena: ash por que no le dices a pikachu que los ataque y ya.

Ash: no eso no servirá de nada si derrotas a uno vienen dos mas, y no dejare que te hagan mas daño.

Serena se sonrojo un poco y sigio corriendo, hasta que los dos cayeron por una colina abajo y después en un lago poco profundo, hasta provoco que los bedrill se fueran.

Ash: serena estas bien.

Serena: si eso creo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos para despues comenzar a reir como locos.

Serena: jajaja debiste ver tu cara mientras caías.

Ash: jajaja pues tu debiste ver donde dejaste tu falda.

Serena dejo de reírse y se dio cuenta de que no traía su falda puesta seguramente se le cayo mientras iban bajando.

Ash: jaja tranquila yo por ella.

Serena seguía muy apenada de que el amor de su vida la había visto así.

Minutos después ash regreso con la falda de serena y se la dio, y esta la pidió que se diera vuelta y de nuevo se puso su falda.

Serena: ahora si te matare ash keptchum.

Serena persiguió a Ash por unos metros hasta que lo alcanzo y provoco caer cerca de un árbol pero esto provoco que ella cambien cayera, se quedaron observando el atardecer en silencio, hasta que ash rompió el silencio y tomo la mano de serena y dijo.

Ash: sabes a que me recuerde esto.

Serena: a que ash?

Ash: a esto...-acerco sus labios a los de serena y la beso dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada.

Ahhhhhh demonios como es posible que después de esto se quieran mas-pensaba kalm muy enojado.

Serena sorprendida: fue asi como nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Ash: y no recuerdas nada mas.

Serena: mmmm...

_**"serena muy sorprendida: ash por que hiciste eso- super roja.**_

_**Ash: lo siento serena, es solo que...-fue interrumpido por un beso de serena.**_

_**Serena: no debes disculparte.**_

_**Ash: lo que pasa es que por todas las regiones por las que eh viajado eh conocidos a muchas chicas nunca eh conocido a alguien que me apoye como tu lo haces y que me haga tan feliz asi de facil gracias a ti encontre mi camino hacia la victoria en la liga y quiero pedirte, ufff que por favor seas mi novia?.-ash se notaba muy nervioso.**_

_**Serena no podía creerlo el chico de sus sueños la habia besado y pedido que fueran novios el mismo día, fue tan feliz que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.**_

_**Ash noto que actuaba muy extraña y le pregunto: estas segura serena no te ves muy convencida.**_

_**Serena: ash, yo yo te eh amado desde que me salvaste en el campamento del profesor oak, fuiste mi héroe y ahora me sigues ayudando con todo lo que necesito a encontrar un sueño, y a seguirlo me has apoyado con todo, eh soñado con esto siempre y claro que quiero ser tu novia.-abrazando a ash.**_

_**Ash: entonces estaremos juntos por siempre."**_

_**(quiero aclarar que los recuerdos os dice en voz alta)**_

Ash: serena todavía sigo pensando lo mismo eres la persona mas especial que ha mi vida halla llegado, eres mi camino hacia la victoria, contigo puedo alcanzar todas mis metas, así que me gustaría que volvieras a ser mi inspiración, a ser mi novia.

Serena estaba muy feliz, por que volvía a ser novia de ash.

Serena: claro que si ash.- le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Y asi la otra vez pareja se quedo ahi platicando bajo aquel árbol hasta que se hizo muy tarde y pusieron sus casa de campaña.

Los dos se acostaron cada quien en casa pero pasados unos minutos serena salio de su casa ya que no podia dormir y con una cobija encima se sentó junto una piedra viendo hacia las estrellas y pensando.

Ash: que haces aquí serena.

Serena se asusto pero al ver que era ash se tranquilizo.

Serena: no podía dormir y tu.

Ash: solo salí a caminar un poco.-mientras se sentaba junto a serena.

Mientras con kalm.

Aja esta es mi oportunidad de arruinarles la noche.

Serena: oye ash crees que regrese mi memoria.

Ash: claro que si yo no descansare hasta que la hayas recuperado por completo.

Serena: y si es imposible que tal y es imposible.

Ash: nada es imposible y ademas no me rendir hasta el final.-tomo la mano de serena.

Serena: oye ash que acaso esas no son nuestras tiendas.-apuntando a un par de tiendas que flotaban a lo lejos en el rio.

Ash: me parece que así es.

Serena: bueno solo hay una cosa que hacer.

Con su cobija la paso por encima de ash y como era pequeña tenían que estar abrazados para caber en ella.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, por que todo sale tan mal.-grito kalm muy desesperado mientras golpeaba un árbol.

Al dia siguiente ash y serena siguieron su camino hacia ciudad Tempera, claro sin falta de kalm que aun tenia que seguirlo.

El camino era largo pero al ir agarrados de las manos y platicando como pareja se paso muy rápido.

Pero para kalm había sido muy diferente había sido largo, aburrido y cansado.

Ya en ciudad tempera la pareja se sento en una banca hasta que ash fue por unos helados.

Si esto no funciona no creo que nada lo haga.-pensó kalm.

Ash ya regresaba de el puesto de helado y kalm sabia que era ahora o nunca.

Se lanzo contra serena y la beso sin dejarla separarse para estar muy seguro de que ash los viera.

Y funciono al verlos ash tiro los helados y con mucho enojo se fue caminando hacia el centro pokemon, serena lo alcanzo a ver y separo a kalm de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Serena: kalm ya déjanos en paz, por favor kalm, busca a alguien mas tu también mereces encontrar el amor pero no es conmigo busca a alguna chica que se enamore de ti.

Kalm: pero serena tu no recuerdas lo que fuimos.

Serena: oh claro que si un par de noches atrás lo recordé todo.

_**"kalm: oye serena ya vamonos es hora de salir de aventura.**_

_**Serena: kalm sabes que no puedo tengo que practicar para las carreras.**_

_**Kalm: vamos serena no seas aguafiestas vamonos.**_

_**Serena: no kalm yo aquí te estaré esperando.**_

_**Kalm: lo siento serena pero si me voy no volveré por ti.**_

_**Serena: de que hablas, entonces no me amas.**_

_**Kalm: si serena pero perderé mi tiempo para regresar hasta aqui por ti.**_

_**Serena: asi que solo soy una perdida de tiempo eh, bueno entonces vete yo ya no siento nada por ti.**_

_**Kalm: es por ash verdad, uhmm ya me lo suponía, bueno adios serena la próxima ves que me veas sera por television convirtiéndome en campeón."**_

Serena: adiós, kalm te deseo suerte, por que yo no siento nada por ti.

Serena se fue en busca de ash, mientras kalm pensaba con tristeza lo que le habia dicho serena.

Mmm creo que tiene mucha razón creo que debo dejarla ser feliz pues mi tiempo con ella termino-pensaba kalm.

Serena por fin habia alcanzado a ash.

Serena: oye ash...-fue interrumpida por ash.

Ash: vamos serena vete con kalm.

Serena: ash otra ves...-le dijo tomándole del hombro.

Ash: ¡que me sueltes!

Al principio se vio a serena muy asustada y parecía que quería llorar pero después puso una cara de determinación y dijo.

Serena: ¡Ash Keptchum! Esta ves me vas a escuchar to voy a explicar lo que paso.

Ash: vamos serena te vi besándote que con kalm yo no te importo.

Serena: ¡QUE NO ME IMPORTAS!-dijo serena muy enojada-¡PERDÍ MI MEMORIA POR IR A BUSCARTE!-dijo entre sollozos pero aun muy enojada-¡OLVIDE TODO MENOS A MI PROPIA MADRE POR QUE TU NO ME DEJASTE EXPLICAR!¡TE FUISTE SIN NI SIQUIERA DECIRME ADIÓS!

Ash: basta serena.-dijo ash mu deprimido.

Serena: ¡OLVIDE A MIS POKEMONS!¡OLVIDE A MIS AMIGOS!¡OLVIDE MI VIAJE Y TODO EL ESFUERZO EN LOS PERFORMANCE FUERON PARA NADA!.

Ash: para por favor-decia ash al borde de las lagrimas.

Serena:¡AHORA NO RECUERDO LA MITAD DE MI VIDA POR TI!¡Y AUN ESTOY AQUÍ COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO!-serena ya estana llorando muchisimo-¡Y TODAVÍA DICES QUE NE ME IMPORTAS!¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ERES LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA!.

Serena se dejo caer al piso llorando, mientras ash en su cabeza se sentía mas culpable que nunca muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza todas las palabras de serena hasta dejo caer algunas lagrimas,no sabia que hacer hasta que sintió un cálido abrazo de serena que lo cubría de calor, le susurro unas palabras "yo solo te amo a ti"

* * *

**Gracias por leer chicos intentare actualizar cada ves que pueda paro no tengo mucho tiempo de hecho solo tengo el tiempo que estoy en la escuela jeje, pero lo intento recuerden que cualquier cosa en los rewies por favor ahi puedo leer lo que les gustaria ver o lo que les gustaria que quitara.**

**Muchas gracias po leer. **


	5. NOTA

**NOTA**

Bueno les tengo un aviso yo se que no debería publicar algo sobre mi vida personal pero creo que seria bueno que sepan por que no estoy siguiendo con mi historia.

Bueno lo que pasa es que tuve una gran decepción amorosa tal vez la que mas me afecto, y ahora cada vez que intento escribir mas sobre cualquier cosa ya no tengo mas palabras que escribir hasta eh intentado escribir lo que paso pero obviamente con los personajes de pokemon, pero no se si les agradaría leerlo, así que espero que me comprendan.

Eso es todo por ahora saben que me encanta leer sus reviews así que escriban por favor, bueno con esto me despido.


	6. Nueva region

**NUEVA REGIÓN.**

* * *

Después de aquella pequeña pelea que tuvieron Ash y Serena estos dos se fueron a dormir a el centro pokemon.

Minutos después ash se levanta de la cama por que no podía dormir y se va a caminar, Serena sabia que el no podía dormir por que le había dicho mas temprano.

Ash se había sentado en una pequeña banca que había encontrado, y pensaba.

"todo es cierto","soy un idiota","seguro estaría mejor sin mi"-pensaba Ash.

Sin darse cuenta de que Serena ya se encontraba junto a el.

Serena: discúlpame ash no debí decir lo que dije mas temprano nada es tu culpa.

Ash: no serena tienes razón, si no fuera por mi falta de madurez nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Serena: no debes ser tan duro contigo, después de todo si no fuera por eso no haríamos este maravilloso viaje, gracias.-mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Serena se queda pensando y volteo a ver su alrededor hasta que vio un gran árbol y recordó.

_**"bonnie: miren son fuegos artificiales.**_

_**Los cuatro amigos salieron del centro pokemon y se pusieron a observar los fuegos artificiales.**_

_**Ash se acerca con serena.**_

_**Ash: serena podrías recibir esto?**_

_**Serena: mmm que es eso ash.**_

_**Ash: es un regalo de agradecimiento por ayudarme a elegir un regalo para mis pokemon.-dijo ash nervioso y no era normal verlo asi.**_

_**Serena: gracias ash lo cuidare mucho.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ahora estaba serena llorando en el muelle, mientras sus pokemons la consolaban.**_

_**Gracias amigos-les susurro a sus pokemons y fue a la orilla del muelle con unas tijeras.**_

_**Y comenzó a cortarse el cabello."**_

serena: en ese momento esperaba que tu me consolaras.

Ash: bueno lo que pasa es que yo vi todo eso.

Serena: y por que no dijiste nada?-con un tono de sorpresa.

Ash: sabes estuve tan cerca de ir corriendo hacia ti para consolarte, porque me importabas tanto, pero me detuve a pensar que esto te ayudaría, sabia que debía dejarte superar eso y funciono.

Serena: asi que desde entonces yo te importaba?-dijo un poco sorprendida.

Ash: serena tu me importabas desde el día en que te invite viajar por todo kalos y aunque estuvimos separados yo nunca deje de pensar en ti, ohh y recuerdo lo hermosa que te veias con tu atuendo después de eso, en verdad valio la pena.

Serena:que! antes tenia otro atuendo.- esta vez se notaba muy sorprendida.

Ash: así es.

Serena: acaso era...

_**Serena y ash se encontraban solos.**_

_**Ash: serena te ves muy hermosa con ese cabello y esa ropa.**_

_**Serena: gracias ash.-mientras se sonrojaba.**_

_**Ash noto algo en serena.**_

_**Ash: oye acaso ese es el listón que te di.**_

_**Serena: oh así es ash.-dijo apenada.**_

_**Ash: me alegra que lo uses."**_

Ash: asi es serena y desde ese día me gustaste mucho mas.

Serena: enserio, entonces por eso es que te recuerdo siempre llevo algo de ti cerca de mi corazón.-dijo tomando el listón.

Serena: ash quiere disculparme una ves mas por lo que te dije antes.

Ash: yo tranquila Sere, ya es pasado.

Serena: por cierto ash hay algo que aun no recuerdo, de donde eres.

Ash: yo soy de el pueblo paleta.

Serena: no me suena ese lugar.

Ash: debe ser por que es de kanto no de kalos.

Serena: pueblo paleta en kanto...

_**"serena muy triste: entonces volverás a pueblo paleta?**_

_**Ash: asi es amor.-el parecía feliz.**_

_**Serena: y entonces este es un adiós?**_

_**Ash: no serena, yo...yo pensaba en que te gustaría ir conmigo.**_

_**Serena: me encantaría.- dijo esto mucho mas animada mientras besaba a su novio."**_

Serena: asi es que ahi nos dirijamos antes de todo esto.

Ash: asi es serena.

Serena: mmm y por que no vamos para tomarnos unas vacaciones.

Ash: mmmm creo que es buena idea descubriremos algo mucho mas grande.

Serena: entonces iremos a pueblo paleta amor?, por favooorr.

Ash: lo que tu quieras amor.

Serena: genial.-saltando muy animada.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Ash y serena se encontraban ya en su avión serena descansaba en las piernas de ash y ash la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

De pronto serena abrió los ojos y ash intento desviar la mirada pero serena se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

Serena: que pasa ash?-pregunto curiosa.

Ash: nada sere.

Serena: vamos cuéntame somos novios debes decirme lo que te pasa.

Ash: bueno lo que pasa es que me eh estado preguntando como es que pude pasar un solo dia sin ver esos ojos.-dijo algo apenado porque pensaba que era algo tonto.

Pero serena puso su mas amplia sonrisa cuando ash le dijo eso se sintió la persona mas feliz de todo el mundo.

Serena: pues nunca mas tendrás que pasar por eso por que ya no me voy a ir a ninguna parte si no es contigo.

Despues lo tomo del cuello para acercarse y besarle, todos en el avión tomaban fotos del campeón del mundo con una chica desconocida en una escena como esa.

Ash: bueno ahora vuelve a dormir que aun queda mucho.

Serena: esta bien.

Y serena volvió a recostarse en las piernas de ash y pronto se quedo dormida, y después de unos minutos ash también quedo dormido.

Después de unas horas despertaron y bajaron del avión y ya iban en camino al pueblo paleta.

Serena: genial, amor estoy muy ansiosa de llegar- decía alegre mientras daba vuelta.

Ash: igual yo sere.

Serena: y nos quedaremos en casa de tu madre?

Ash: en realidad tengo mi propia casa.

Serena: de verdad!- decía mientras abría bien los ojos-yy como es?

Ash: ya lo veras, cuando lleguemos.

Serena besa a ash en los labios: ahora si quieres decirme?

Ash: mmm... no, tendrás que esperar.-dijo serio.

Serena hizo pucheros y siguieron su camino, unos minutos mas tarde se encontraban en medio de un bosque cerca del laboratorio del proesor oak, enfrente de ellos estaba una casa gigantesca.

Ash: bueno aquí estamos, esta es mi casa.

Serena estaba muy sorprendida: woow amor es enorme debió costarte una fortuna.

Ash: en realidad me la regalaron cuando me convertí en el campeón del mundo estuve aquí por un tiempo pero decidí ir a buscarte, en verdad no sabes cuanta me hiciste entonces...-mientras besaba a serena.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo esta capitulo ya eh decidido que seguiré con este fic, el próximo capitulo sera el final de este mismo pero comenzare otro así que si tiene alguna idea, obviamente sera de amourshipping, pero acepto cualquier idea.**

**Gracias por sus comentario y no olviden de dejarme mas.**


End file.
